Forum:Super Samsh Bros. Melee/Brawl
This is funny, I just came here to make a post about this, and its already done. :P Anyway, I can't wait! G'bye Link!!! no longer my choice character, Olimar is! Me_just_in Dunno, depends on Olimar's attacks in the game, i'll get back to you on that. The question is is there a carachter with something like Gannondorf's Mega Punch, I bet on Gannondorf if he versed Olimar.Pikdude 00:28, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Actually, it seems that Olimar involves a lot of planning. Read about about his B & Up attack? You have to know exactly how many Pikmin you have and when you throw. If I may remind about Jigglypuff, or how it's spelled, it is a lot easier (for advanced players) to defeat Giga Bowser with it than most other characters. The computer, on the other hand, doesn't use Jigglypuff's techniques correctly. Oddly, I find Luigi to be the strongest character, and have managed to win against 2 Jigglypuffs on level 9 teamed up against me (Yeah, but I lose against them now). I'm getting the feeling it will be something in that direction with Olimar.--Prezintenden Have you tried having Mario and Luigi both controlled by humans against CPUs? It's possible to get some sweet combos with that. By the way, Luigi is weaker than Mario(his cyclone is puny) in some attacks but with others he excels, but those are dangerous. Example: the Green Missile. You charge it completely up and miss, you're dead. No doubt about it. Pikdude 12:30, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :That is true. His B↑ move lacks a slight movement to the side, so one has to somehow integrate the "Green Missile". Most other special attacks are far weaker against Mario's. However, I rarely even use B attacks. Pretty much only aerial. My air time gets pretty close to my ground time, and I usually have the "Bird of Prey" thingy. The reason why I use Luigi is because his aerial attacks are stronger and faster than Mario's. I only use the B↑ move as special attack; if you're used to Jigglypuff, than that is quite simple. ...Isn't this a Pikmin Wiki?-- ::I use Luigi too, and Jigglypuff second. Luigi is great because of the high priority aerial moves, and he jumps quite high. The B-up is good to KO at 80% or less if used perfectly (similar to Jigglypuff's rest), and the misfired missile (12.5% chance) is an interesting, very Luigi-like feature. Also, his recovery is great as pressing B really quickly with B-down allows you to go up and a fair distance to the side with it, and there's the missile and B-up. And wavedash, if you're not against it, which is such an addition to his agility. You lost me. How does Jigglypuff's Rest attack do damage? What's wavedash? And for Prezintenden, seince Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl both have something to do with Pikmin, so okay.Pikdude 21:07, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :You have to stand right next to (or inside) a foe and use the attack. The strength equals that of a smash Home-run-bat blow, so often a one hit K.O. on a small arena against light- and middleweigthed characters. I was kind of assuming that dashing + A would be wavedash, but I'm not sure. And I just find a bit odd to be talking about Melee (but i'm not saying it's wrong).-- ::I think rest's strength is actually a little greater than that of the HR bat, as it actually KOs Giga Bowser at <100%. Wavedash is an advanced technique that isn't purposefully in the game, and basically means sliding along the ground without jumping first. Because Luigi is the slipperiest, he slides the farthest. It's done by air-dodging diagonally into the ground when you're just above the ground, so you jump and dodge straight away, and is faster than running, and allows you to do any attack straight out of the movement, whereas running introduces a lot of lag. It's used a fair bit in this, when Luigi makes a jump sound, white smoke appears and he slides. :::And I learn that now? Actually, I think I'll try it out in a while. I have to plug in the Gamecube for the ship part pictures anyway. Just a side note, the battle in the link is constantly 1 vs. 1, so some moves might work aswell with more players (such as the cliffhanger trick).-- ::::It is quite fun to have a new angle to a game like this; wavedashing was tricky to get consistent, but it's quite enjoyable to be able to do, and looks pretty cool if you're quick. And of course, there are other interesting things like teching, dash-dancing, short-hopping, SHFFL, edge-hopping, dash-canceling. Which would be what?Pikdude 13:45, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :I tried my luck at wavedash, and it went pretty well, but now you made me feel like a newbie. Brawl is sheduled for end of February; possibly some time in March, right? I think I'll try to master Melee again, as an appetizer for Brawl.-- Well, I'm not going to explain them all here and now, Pikdude. There are a number of 'how to' videos on YouTube, though, and the SmashWiki is a great resource. And, Prezintenden, that's what I did a while back when Brawl was first announced (okay, a long while back) and discovered all the advanced techniques. Brawl Page Mcoolister is adding links to a Brawl page. Is this really necessary? I mean, the only information we should give about that here would be about the stage, Olimar and maybe music. Is that worth a new page?-- :I think the information is better on the respective pages, as Brawl isn't specifically to do with Pikmin.